deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Heart vs Quellor
No Heart vs Quellor is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Care Bears vs Teddy Ruxpin! Which of these bear hating faceless villains will come out on top? Interlude Boomstick: Man, must we do a Death Battle on characters from preschool shows, Wiz? Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, there are some shows for preschoolers that have dark malicious type villains in them. Boomstick: Oh yeah, like No Heart , the cruel wizard from the Care Bears. Wiz: Yes, which we will pit him and Quellor , the M.A.V.O. leader from Teddy Ruxpin. Boomstick: Okay, that's damn cool! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. No Heart Wiz: No Heart is a very evil dark wizard who wants to get rid of a group of magical bears known as the Care Bears, and their Cousins from the Forest of Feelings. Boomstick: Whoa, he must be obsessed with bear season or something. Wiz: Doubtful, as he wants to get rid of all the caring in the world in order to take it over. Boomstick: Well, he shouldn't bother doing that because nobody really does. Wiz: No Heart is a master of casting various black magic, controlling and various spells, he can do so with his cauldron. Boomstick: Which is also responsible for his most prized possession for a weapon, that makes me want one, the Magic Amulet. It can help make No Heart cause magical spells without the use of the cauldron and can make No Heart turn into a tornado or lightning to travel, or any animal possible like a rhino, a tiger, a crocodile, or even my favorite animals, the dinosaur and the dragon. Wiz: The Amulet does some more than just that, it once deflected the Care Bear Stare one time making him immune to that magic attack. Boomstick: Wow, now I want that Amulet more badly than ever. Wiz: If you want to enjoy getting some pieces of yourself to be saved as future ingredients for his spells. Boomstick: Never mind. No Heart: "When I mix them together, my cloud of uncaring will rise up from the thunder pit and mark the end of the Care Bears!" Quellor Wiz: Quellor is the supreme leader of M.A.V.O. Boomstick: Leader of what now? Wiz: M.A.V.O., which is the abbreviation for Monsters and Villains Organization, a group of those evil creatures that want to rule all of Grundo. Boomstick: But they are unable to because Teddy Ruxpin and his friends usually outwit them in anyway they can. So why is Quellor the leader in the first place. Wiz: Well, it's all because he wields the black box that can erase the memory of the target the rays from the box make contact with, like it did to Teddy Ruxpin's father, Burl, and one time to Jack W. Tweeg. Boomstick: Wow, that box is definitely a must-have so I can use it on Wiz here. Wiz: Never gonna happen; Anyway, Quellor possesses superhuman strength at a certain rate in which he is able to crush a glass with a drink in it to pieces, bend open the bars to his own dungeon when he escaped, and even broke apart a cavern spike to use as a melee weapon on Teddy once. Plus, Quellor is quite the swordsman when he wants to be. Boomstick: But what about his electric powers he uses in the Teddy Ruxpin cartoon intro sequence? Wiz: That is all done by what appears to be called as the electric gauntlets, a type of gloves that give Quellor his electrokinetic powers, but only works when the motor for the gloves get its lever turned a certain number of times. Boomstick: Whoa, that is cool, well at least he may have what it takes to fight his foes. Quellor: "This is all Tweeg's fault and Tweeg shall pay, oooh, he'll pay." Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a castle, there is a magical jewel, No Heart and Quellor appear on opposite sides. No Heart: Don't even think about getting that, fool! Quellor: You dare to challenge my power? No Heart: You bet I do. That Crystal shall be perfect for my next future spell ingredient. Quellor: Too bad for you, I am going to use it to make myself stronger. No Heart: Then how about we settle this in a fight. Quelor: Very well. Both get into their fighting positions. FIGHT! No Heart uses his cauldron to summon and fire three balls of dark magic at Quellor, who then uses his sword to deflect them back, causing No Heart to block them with the help of his amulet. No Heart: Not bad, but now play time is over. No Heart then send his shadow soldiers from the cauldron to attack Quellor, but Quellor used his time wisely to rev up the motor to his electric gauntlets and gives the shadow beasts a shock all the way to the cauldron, causing it to explode, both survive. Quellor: Is that the best you can do? No Heart: I still have another certain number of tricks up my sleeve. No Heart then transforms into a tiger and tries to pounce on Quellor, crushing the Electric Gauntlet motor in the process, but Quellor uses his strength to pick up tiger No Heart and throw him in a castle lake, breaking the wall in the process. But No Heart then turns himself from tiger to crocodile in the knick of time and swims back to shore. Then he turns into a dragon to try and roast Quellor, but Quellor dodges every one of them until he is whack by No Heart's dragon tail, then as No Heart is about to roast Quellor to his doom, Quellor realizes he has his black box. Quellor: Say good-bye to your memory, you blasted wizard. Quellor's Black Box hits No Heart in the eyes with a magical ray, causing No Heart to revert back to normal, but with no memory. No Heart: Where am I, in fact, Who am I? Quellor: You are in the castle, and you are my next victim. Then Quellor slices No Heart's head off, and picks up No Heart's amulet from his lifeless body and crushes it to pieces. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Wow, now there is a fight to remember. Wiz: No Heart may have the countless magic option, but Quellor has done some physical fighting in his past plans to rule Grundo. Boomstick: Like he tried to go in a sword fight with Teddy since they first officially met, or even in the cave. Wiz: Fortunately for Quellor, the Black Box came to an important use to erase No Heart's memory, making it easy for Quellor to deliver the final blow. Boomstick: No Heart should remember out of the Black Box. Wiz: The Winner is Quellor. Trivia *This is Maxevil's thirty-eighth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's twenty-first Death Battle episode to have original dialogue, the first twenty are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla, Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, and Link vs Pit (Pit only); and the next fifty one are Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Who would you be rooting for? No Heart Quellor Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015